


the sun went in and it started over again

by windychimes



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Study, Drabble, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character studies done in dreams. No longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's getting boring by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing one for each character, or at least a majority of them. Let's see how that goes.

Mondo dreams of the sea. He dreams of being ten and Daiya leading him out into the water for the first time, the warmth of Daiya’s hands, the sand between his toes. Daiya’s smiling face, his laugh, the promise to teach him to swim.

He dreams of Daiya stepping back, of Daiya drifting away. Mondo runs after him but Daiya is still drifting, drifting, saying I’ll teach you, I love you, it’s not your fault. He falls beneath the dark waters and when Mondo wakes he prays and prays and prays some more that he’ll stop dreaming of the sea.


	2. Somebody put me back in school, I forget everything

Ishimaru dreams of a classroom. He dreams of blank chalkboards and clean desks, fresh chalk and new erasers. He dreams of an open window, he dreams of a teacher’s voice far away. It’s summer, and his uniform is too hot, and the smell of flowers clouds his senses. The teacher calls his name but he’s already gone. He dreams he jumps out the window, he grows wings, he sails and sails until he falls, falls down and down and never has to see a classroom again.

Ishimaru wakes, and he counts to ten, and he prays he won’t dream again.


	3. they gave you a heart, they gave you a name

Togami dreams of a cage. It is pretty and bright but it is small, it is suffocating, and every breath he takes makes the space grow smaller still. He dreams there’s a lock too high to reach, a keyhole too small and a key too big. His family surrounds him, stares in, watches him struggle. White eyes and smiling teeth, faceless shapes in the darkness.

The cage grows smaller, his breathing stops; the lock is still too high but he’s almost there, he’s almost there, he’s almost…

Togami wakes and thinks next time, next time. Next time I’ll get out.


	4. i wanna duck and cover but i've gotta stay out here

Chihiro dreams of a closet. Chihiro dreams of wall-to-wall clothing, of pretty dresses and pretty skirts. Everything a girl could want.

Chihiro dreams all the pretty things turn to ash and disappear, of voices in the darkness. You’re not a girl, you’re not a boy, you’re a freak. Chihiro wants to say I’m a boy, I’m a girl, I’m me and I am strong, but all that comes out is I don’t know. I can be whatever I want but all that comes out is I don’t know.

Chihiro wakes, and Chihiro cries, and Chihiro wishes to never wake again.


	5. the word of the day is you are a disgrace

Mukuro dreams of a bed. She dreams of being strapped in, she dreams she is too tired to move. A flash of pink hair and sharp teeth; she mouths a name but her voice is gone. Her sister looms over her, touches her cheek. I love you, her lips say. I love you, dear sister. Junko leans in so close they share a breath and Mukuro dreams of what she never dared before. A kiss, almost, but Junko rears back, smiles with all her sharp teeth and is gone.

Mukuro wakes and breathes and prays her sister will never know.


End file.
